


When do we start?

by ALICERAINES



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: LET THERE BE SMUT, M/M, i ship everyone with everyone just so you know, i suck at writing it though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICERAINES/pseuds/ALICERAINES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its about the maze runner cast 'getting to know each other' if you know what i mean ;D yes there will be smut, yes there will be different chapters, and yes i ship everyone with everyone. enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THOMAS SANGSTER POV

I had just gotten off the plane with Will and Kaya, into Batton Rouge, Louisiana. We were all tired and groggy from the excitement which led to the lack of sleep. Today would be the day we started filming The Maze Runner, or at least got things set up.

We crossed through the airport and found a man holding up a sign with our names. He led us to a black car, we climbed in, and started driving. I was cramped in between Will and Kaya because i was 'small', well, i am, but im still tall. The sky was a pale blue, and you could still see the stars. The air smelled like salt and rain. It all lulled me to sleep. until Will started a poking session.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" i sounded mad, even though i wasn't, i was just tired. Ii dont know" He giggled and poked me again. I looked over to see if Kaya would take part, and i saw her face smushed against the window, her breathe making marks on the cold glass. I rolled my eyes and poked Will in the leg. He smiled once again and poked me on the nose. We ended going on like that untl i tried to dodge one of his pokes, and elbowed Kaya.

"Ow bloody, what are you doing!" Now i could tell she was actually mad. keeping a straight face i pointed at Will. "Oh no that wasn't, do you really think, oh Kaya im ashamed" I don't think i've ever heard Will more sarcastic in the entire time I've known him. Kaya sighed and returned to her awkward smushed position, then Will soon did the same.

He could tell i was also tired and knew there was no position to sleep in while in the middle. "You can lean on me if you want." He gave a kind smile, and i returned it leaning my head on his shoulder. For such a tall guy he sure was the perfect size for lying on. He smelled nice, and felt nice. every little part of him was just...nice. Almost as if he was reading my mind, he came out with "Enjoying yourself, shuckface?" He didnt open his eyes, or even move. he simply just grinned, and soon fell asleep.

*~~~~~~~*

We were all awake and pretty well rested. Kaya was definitely chirpier, and Will, as always was his giggly self. I was really starting to like him, more than most people. but surely it was only as a friend, right? Anyway, we met Wes, a cool calm, and funny guy. He led us through some forest. Describing what would be going here and there. And it sounded really cool, i was excited really, but one thing stood out more than the others. More than the set, or the people, or even James Dashner himself. Dylan O'brien.


	2. Can't wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Ki Hong Lee's point of view. Kll he can focus on is Will Poluter. tall, blonde, British , beautiful. but that would also be describing Thomas Sangster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read chapter one and liked it, here's chapter two. Remember if you like it to leave some kudos :D pretty please with a shuckface on top???

Ki Hong Lee's POV

 

I had just arrived on set. It was humid, which really sucked given the fact that i had dressed in my jeans and a blue flannel expecting it to cold. Silly me. 

As i walked with the rest of the cast i tried to focus on the set, what Wes was explaining, all the important information i would need. But all i could focus on was Will Poluter. Tall, blonde, British, beautiful. But that's also describing Thomas Sangster, Well, they were both hot. But Will stood out. Not only because of his eyebrows (those fuckers are amazing we all know that) but he that he was literally just a golden ray of sunshine.

As if he were reading my mind, he came up to me and introduced himself "Sup, I'm will" He had a giddy smile and stuck out his hand, i immediately grabbed it, and held on longer than i should. "Real hot here ain't it?" God his voice, so deep and soothing, once again it sounded like Thomas', fuck. "Oh, uh yea, i should have dressed much differently, wish i wore something under it, something cooler" "Your an attractive fit guy, you don't need another shirt to take this one off" And with that he walked away to chat with Kaya.

I was speechless, he called me 'attractive' and 'fit'. He basically said i should just strip naked (well maybe not that far) but he still at least said i should take off my one and only shirt. Maybe i should, it was hot after all, and i could maybe convince Will to join in the stripping of our shirts, it was his idea in the first place.

We walked through a forest like area, Wes still explaining everything, and me still tuning out. But it looked like i wasn't the only one. As soon as i arrived Thomas and Dylan were talking, we met everyone, but they met everyone together. We're walking through the forest, they were still whispering and nudging up against each other... i ship it.

As i continued to think we arrived in a vast area of green field, there were cameras, makeup people, and guys with nets telling everyone to watch out for the snakes, great. Along with all of that there were little wooden houses and huts, all made of twigs, bark, and leaves. Pretty impressive considering i can barely tie a not, well at least one that actually works. 

Will came back up to me, no words spoken, just walking walking beside me. They showed us where we would sleep the first night, and the tents were pretty nice, but there were very few considering the size main cast. "Some of you will have to bunk" Wes explained. "Sorry not sorry guys" Will automatically grabbed my opposite shoulder and shouted "I'll bunk with this shank" "Nice, already using the language" Wes responded. Will winked and walked over to a fairly spacious red tent. He entered, and plopped down on the already placed pillows. "Too. Much. Work. Not .Enough. Sleep" He slurred. Did Will really just make me bunk with him, damn, I'm possibly, maybe, probably luckier than i thought.

I walked over, and did the same next to him, he turned around to face me, face smushed with the pillow, looking like he was melting into it. I smiled and laughed...in more of a schoolgirl way than i liked. "Your eyes shape like rainbows when you smile" With that he turned back around. I felt a little self conscious, until i remembered the shirt thing, then i too went too, sleep. It was only 4:00 in the afternoon, but we still were all so tired. And i have along day of google eyeing Will tomorrow that i want to rest up for.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I was suddenly awoken with someone's body on top of mine, accompanied with a soft pair of lips. I had no idea who it was, but i assumed it was Will given the fact the we were in the same tent. Me and the assumed Will went on quietly moaning, kissing, biting, and lightly sucking. I was ecstatic, i was actually having something with someone, hot this time (long story). His whole body was against mine,and i could feel something hard on my leg, and knew what it was. I thrust up and earned a loud moan that should have been heard by everyone if they weren't all passed out. We soon came up for air, and instead i came up for a surprise, it wasn't Will, no it was not.


	3. I always know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is from Will Poulter's POV. I really hope you like it :D

Will Poulter's POV

I had just climbed out of the small, cramped back seat of the black car. Thomas had fallen asleep on me and he was too cute to wake up, so i let him lay in the back seat, snoring ever so lightly, well he was, until Dylan quietly climbed behind him, on the side his feet lay, scooted above him, then tickled him. Thomas burst awake and started screaming and laughing, trying to throw off Dylan, and when that didn't work, tried tickling him back.

Now Dylan was scream/laughing, and trying to not fall out of the car, he failed, miserably.As he fell out, he landed on Ki Hong, though he didn't seem to mind. But wait...Ki Hong, damn. He was a nice height, amazing build, adorable face. I thought that was all until he smiled, is it possible to actually, physically melt?

He finished talking to Dylan and Thomas, and sat there tugging at his flannel, he looked really hot...in so many ways. I walked over and greeted him, name, weather, telling him to take off his shirt, you know what everyone does. As i walked away i quickly glanced back to see him biting his lip and smiling. Did he like it? Like...really? Because if not i have to find another person to fall head over heals in love with, and it looks like Dylan and Thomas have already claimed each other.

"Okay everyone listen up" Wes Ball was calling us over, probably to give us a tour of the set. "We will walk you throughout the set" I was right. "As soon as get to the main part of everything I'm going to have to ask you a couple things, but until then shut up and don't get lost. Okay lets go." Wes smirked and quickly set off, making us struggle getting our luggage to follow.

After about five minutes of what felt like aimlessly walking, i had fixed my luggage into a comfortable position, and noticed everyone was walking with another person, Dylan and Thomas, Kaya and Blake, Chris and Joe etc. Of course my eyes flickered to Ki Hong noticing he didn't have anyone to walk with. It wasn't mandatory to have a partner, but why the hell not. I slowed my pace and nudge Ki Hong, smiled, then continued walking. We didn't say anything in the meantime, but it felt like we were saying everything

Between the what i think is tension, and the touching of our arms, i could tell we were thinking a lot. After some more stumbling and tripping over anything on the ground, we arrived in a vast green field, it was bustling with people. Camera men, builders, and people with...nets? Whatever, my attention on the outside was on Wes, but everything else was focused on hottie next to me. The only thing i heard come out of Wes' mouth was 'Your going to have to bunk' i dropped everthing, quite literally, and threw my arm around Ki Hong "I'll bunk with this shank" Wes made some sort of comment, i wasn't focusing on what he said, so i just smirked and walked away.

I pushed my luggage over to the closest tent, shoved it in, fell on the floor, and moaned. I hadn't realized how sore i was, being in such a cramped car with yet another hottie sleeping on me. And also falling my way into a forest. Ki Hong eventually creeped in and fell beside me, i turned around to see him smiling at me, i said something about his eyes, and turned back around to hide the now painful erection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i eventually woke up, to a familiar noise, desperate moaning (knowing the noise is a long, and enjoyable story) I waited a few more moments to hear where it was coming from, and it sounded like this, very, tent. I slowly, quietly, but surely turned around, to see Dylan swallowing Ki Hong. He had one arm stretched above his head, and the other on Dylan head, lightly grabbing his thick hair. I didn't know what to do/feel. Broken, hurt, over a nonexistent relationship, or horny considering...well, the current situation. Well right now i had an awkward mix of both. Ki Hong sure was enjoying it, and i would be too if 1. i was joining them, or 2. instead of Dylan it was me. I turned around and listened to them go on for about 10 more minutes, in the end they just whispered to each other things i couldn't quite make out. I eventually tuned them out and went back to sleep for a couple hours.


End file.
